


Learning To Be A King

by ADAMWryter



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Prince Ben's affection towards his father grows beyond what it should be for a moment





	Learning To Be A King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, I have never written anything before, not to mention a father/son relationship. The reason behind this work is because Mitchell Hope and Dan Payne are too cute and handsome to not write a fiction about

Relationships are complicated as they always are. And somehow king Ben learned it, the complicated yet wonderful way.

It is after Ben’s coronation, after the decision of letting four kids from the Isle Of The Lost study in Auradon, after being under a spell of Mal, Maleficent’s daughter, after admitting to Mal his feelings, and accident with Maleficent and stuffs, he is so happy and proud, but yet he feels the burden of a king rightaway.

Ben has always been under the shadow of his father. Everyone knows he is like the most handsome of all those who study at Auradon, even more handsome than Chad, son of The Prince Charming himself. But everyone knows he is the son of King Beast, who united the kingdoms and built Auradon, such an honorable and talented king. Ben has always wished he could be just like his father.

It is after Ben’s coronation, Mal and her squad are out partying, celebrating together, Queen Belle and her used-to-be-princess friends are having a girls night out, too. The castle is quiet, and so is Ben, standing in front of the mirror, still in his luxurious outfit from the coronation, a blue suit with gold-like embroidered patterns, and gloves, with his crown on his head. Ben is thinking about what it is to be a king. He has prepared this for his whole life so far, he knew this day was coming, but he was never actually ready.

And the ex-king Beast, wandering his castle, can’t help but notice his son’s worries. He stands there for a few seconds at the open door of Ben’s room, smiling at his son, who is cutely handsome and seemingly in need of comfort.

“It is too new, isn’t it?” – He gentle asks with his warm voice.

“Yeah, dad, everything is so different when you are granted the position to rule the whole kingdom” – Ben smiles, coming closer to the Beast.

Ben quickly checks out his father who has everything he has always wanted. The aura from his father shines in the very eyes of the young boy, his father is an honorable and mighty king. The way he smiles and looks into Ben’s eyes with warmth and love sparks up the love in Ben. Ben wants to be just like him, all mighty and strong, and powerful, and influential, with an incredibly athletic body covered in hair. For short, a masculine beauty of a hairy man that makes everyone succumb.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. I was doing like that when I was crowned too. And I was very young then when your grandparents had passed away and I was turned into a hideous beast…” – The Beast smirks.

“No not hideous, but handsomely awesome, dad” – Ben interrupts with a chuckle.

“You think so?” – Beast raises his eyebrows in curiosity.

“Absolutely, I mean, I think mom was shocked at first but she prefers that look…” Both men chuckle.

“And I prefer the beast, too” – Ben smiles as his eyes sink in his father’s.

“But the beast was a horrible king.”

“Yes but I think he was willing to learn to be an honorable one… And I think I should be learning too” – Ben’s getting closer to put his hand onto the Beast’s shoulder.

“And how would you do that?”

“From the best, of course.”

Both lean in and give each other a kiss.

“Sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing” – Ben embarrassedly takes a step back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Look, you may be confused but that was really something” – The Beast comforts his son.

“Really? I don’t think…”

“Okay, you look like you need to sit down” – He interrupts.

“I think it may be because of the pressure of being a king that made me do that” – Ben confusedly sits down.

“It’s okay, first lesson to be king, you need to know what is going on in your mind. You need to be sincere to yourself. What you just said was an excuse, so what did you really think?” – The Beast says firmly.

“That you are really beautiful” –Ben blushes.

“Why, thank you. You are, too. You are the most handsome boy in Auradon, aren’t you? You have the look that has no parallel of your mother.”

“But there’s something at you that I’m into.”

“Is this that something?” – The Beast leans in to give Ben a kiss again. King Bennyboo can really feel the heat in his body, as it is provoked.

“I guess” – Ben blushes and kisses him back. The two grab each other and lock the lips again with passion and affections.

“You are the prettiest boy I could have ever met. You are more beautiful than the prince charming who was turned into a monster.”

“You really think so?”

“One hundred percent I do. And my pretty boy is now a king, I cannot be happier than this.”

“Yes but…” The Beast silences him with his finger on his lips, then gently runs that finger down his jaw, grabs it, looks into his eyes…

“Oh we’re not done yet” – The Beast grabs a piece of cloth nearby and blindfolds his son, then gently kisses his neck. Ben grabs his father by the back and moans a little bit. Then the Beast finds two more pieces of cloth, maybe they’re Ben’s ties in his wardrobe and ties Ben’s arms to the chair.

“Now call me daddy.”

“Yes, daddy.”

He takes Ben’s crown and puts it on his head.

“You may be the king now but who’s still the ruler?”

“You, daddy.”

“Who’s still in charge?”

“You, daddy.”

“And who is in control?”

“You, daddy.”

“Excellent. Lesson number two is completed. You never make yourself more than anybody else just because you are just crowned. Sometimes a king needs to slow it down and admit he is just a small person who needs love in his love, well, not from his queen.”

“You mean from his people?”

“Yes, but also from the one who catches his breath away. Do you want to receive that love?”

“Yes, daddy.”

The Beast walks behind Ben’s back and rounds his arms around Ben’s body, run his hands across his chest, kisses Ben in the cheeks. Then he suddenly moves his hand to Ben’s neck, grabs it gently to toss Ben’s head back and kiss him. Then he gags Ben with one his hand as the other runs on Ben’s body and kisses Ben in the neck. He slowly unbuttons Ben’s outfit, and then put his lips on Ben’s chest and gives it a kiss. Ben moans, hornily…

Then he takes of the blindfold and asks “How did that feel?”

“I have never felt anything like that before. That was something amazing” – Ben says, with his breath coming out rapidly, proving that was really hot and corporeally and mentally fascinating.

The Beast gives him a kiss again and asks “Do you want more?”

“Anything you have to offer, daddy.”

The Beast unties him and Ben quickly grabs his father, pushes him to the bed. Ben climbs up onto his body, gives his daddy a really hot kiss, with his hands pinning his father’s to the bed. Then Ben gags his old man, kisses him in the neck, rips off his father’s shirt and runs his lips across the hairy chest. Ben feels he’s having everything he has always wanted. The both men grab each other, kiss with their eyes closed, the hottest kiss ever.

Then suddenly both stop, gazing into each other’s eyes. They’re sparkling, shining with love. “I love you” – Both gently says at the same time.

Then Ben climbs down and says “Is what we just did wrong? I mean, I have Mal and you’re married and we are related… I mean, what if mom finds out about this?”

“I don’t know, I was so led by the feelings.”

“I think we should just pretend it has never happened. I don’t think mom or Mal or anyone could take this… I don’t want to make them sad” – Ben slowly says with his voice down.

“Lesson number three, always put your people’s needs before yours. You have learned it very well.”

“Have I?”

“Yes, and I am sure you will absolutely be a good king, the best king that this kingdom could ever ask for.”

“Really?!” – Ben says with excitement “I could kiss you” – Excitedly grabs his father to hug him… Then suddenly stops…

“I’m sorry, we should never do this again…” – Ben says with embarrassment.

“Maybe just one more, let this night be ours…” – The Beast calms his sonny, his hand gently grabs Ben’s jaw.

“I would love to”

They kiss and again and lie there cuddling. They both know what just happened was unpredictable, yet unpreventable, but still amazing. A feeling of something beyond what they have ever felt in their life. A moment that they can never ever have again.

THE END


End file.
